


HSWC 2014 - Bonus round fills - Gamkar edition

by SerahSerah



Series: HSCW 2014 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Swearing, partially angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSerah/pseuds/SerahSerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all my bonusround fills about pale Gamkar.<br/>I just felt like posting them seperately. I may or may not have a bad case of otp here.<br/>Will tag all warnings as they come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**BR1  
** Prompt: Remember when Gamzee, upon getting high as balls, decided to call Karkat?  
[LINK](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3595651#cmt3595651)

TC: bRoThEr, HaVe YoU gOtTeN yOuR pEePsTaLkS uP oN tHe SkY?  
CG: ...  
CG: WHAT.  
TC: wHaT iS wHaT, gReYTeXtbRo?  
CG: WHY ARE YOU MESSAGING ME? WHY IS A *HIGHBLOOD* MESSAGING ME?  
TC: oOoH, i WaSn'T aLl MeAnInG tO gEt AlL kInDs Of HaRsH uP iN yOuR wHiMsY bRo.  
TC: I wAs JuSt BeInG wOnDeRiNg If YoU hAvE uP aNd LoOkEd Up At ThE sKy In TiMeS hAsHeD lAtE?  
TC: tHe StArS bEiNg AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN rIoToUs ThIs NiGhT.  
CG: WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?  
CG: WAIT.  
CG: THE STARS ARE DOING WHAT NOW?  
TC. ThEy ArE uP aNd SpArKlInG.  
TC: nOw HoW dO tHeY bE dOiNg ThAt?  
CG: THE LIGHT REFRACTING IN THE FUCKING ATMOSPHERE IS HOW.  
TC: NaH bRo. It AlL bEiNg oN aCcOuNt Of MiRaClEs!  
CG: MIRACLES?  
TC: yEs BrOtHeR, mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS.  
TC: EvErYwHeRe I bE gEtTiNg My LoOk On, ThErE aRe AlL kInDs Of MiRaClEs Up In ThIs RuCkus!  
TC: tHeY aRe EvEn Up AnD cHaNgInG cOlOR nOw.  
TC: I bE sEeInG bRoWn OnEs AnD bLuE oNeS aNd GrEeN oNeS aNd BiTcHtItS rEd OnEs.  
TC: wHaT tHeY bE dOiNg ThAt FoR?  
CG: ALRIGHT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ON ABOUT. I CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE ON ABOUT IT TO ME.  
CG: AND FUCK ME IF I KNOW WHY YOU ARE ON ABOUT IT IN THAT AWFULL QUIRK THAT MAKES MY THINKPAN BLEED.  
CG: WHERE DID YOU GET MY HANDLE ANYWAY?  
TC: My MoSt FaVoUrItE bRoTheR bEeN aNd GiVeN iT tO mE.  
TC: oN aCcOuNtS oF hIm NeEdInG tO dO sOmE iMpOrTaNt MoThErFuCkIn ThInG.  
CG: I CAN ONLY WONDER WHY.  
TC: I nEvEr GoT mY wOnDeR oN aBoUt ThAT.  
TC: bUt He BeEn SaYiNg It WaS aLl KiNdS oF iMpOrTaNt I cOnTiNuE sPrEaDiNg ThE wOrD aBoUt ThE sTaRs.  
CG: HE DID? WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?  
TC: I bE aLl SiTtInG oUt On ThE bEaCh, WiTh My PiE aNd tHe WiCkEd StArS iS aLl.  
CG: SITTING ON THE BEACH? WITH PIE?  
TC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg YeS bRoThEr. It BeInG a MiRaClE sOpOr PiE aNd A mIrAcLe NiGhT.  
TC: StArS bEiNg BrIgHt, OcEaN bEiNg AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwOoOoOoShInG.  
TC: lUsUs MiNe Be CoMiNg HoMe SoOn.  
GC: ...  
GC: OH GOD  
GC: ALRIGHT, YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OFF THE BEACH.  
GC: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BUT UNLESS YOU WANT THE MIRACLE OF THE NIGHT TO BE YOU BEING GUTTED BY THE FIRST FUCKER WHO COMES OUT OF THAT OCEAN, YOU NEED TO MOVE YOUR PURPLE BONE BULGE INSIDE YOUR HIVE.  
TC: I'm KnOwInG oF tHaT bRoThEr, BuT yOu BeInG sAyInG tHaT tO mE bRiNgS iT rIgHt BaCk InTo My ThInKpAn.  
TC: yOu GoNe AnD bEeN a BeSt MoThErFuCkInG fRiEnD mY fRiEnD.  
GC: NO! I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT SOME HIGHBLOOD IDIOT SPITROASTED  
GC: ON ACCOUNTS OF HIM BEING FRIED OFF HIS GODDAMN SPONGE. IT REFLECTS POORLY ON ALL OF US.  
GC: NOW GET INSIDE AND NEVER MESSAGE ME AGAIN.  
TC: AiGhT bEsT fRiEnD.  
GC: AND GET RID OF THAT PIE!  
TC: hOnK! :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**BR1**  
Prompt: Remember the first time Karkat let Gamzee paint his face?  
[LINK](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3823747#cmt3823747)

TC: UhOh, BrO, wE MaY Be hAvInG Us a cAsE Of sOmE MoThErFuCkIn TrOuBlE.   
GC: ... DAMNIT, WHAT IS IT NOW? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?  
GC: CAN YOU LITERALLY NOT GO A SINGLE SHIFT WITHOUT FLYING US INTO A SUN?  
TC: NaH BrOtHeR, a sUn'd bE AlL MaNnErS Of a bEtTeR CaSe tHaN ThIs gRiEvOuS mOtHeRfUcKiN cAsE...   
GC: I AM LITERALLY STANDING WITH ONE FOOT IN MY COON RIGHT NOW.  
GC: WHAT CASE EXACTLY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HERE?  
TC: ThE CaSe wE ArE AlL DiScUsSiNg uP At iS A SuBbJuGgLaToR DrEaDnOuGhT.  
GC: !!!   
TC: ThEy bEiNg aLl hAiLiNg uS NoW. aSkInG Us tO Up aNd iDeNtIfY OuRsElVeS.   
GC: WELL ANSWER THEM THEN! DO YOUR BULLSHIT CLOWN THING!  
GC: WE ARE ALL REALLY HYPED ABOUT THE MESSIAHS HERE, BY GOD DO I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT DRILL.  
TC: ThEy bEiNg sAyInG At mE ThEy kNoW We hAvE OuRsElVeS TwO WiCkEd nInJaS On bOaRd.   
TC: ThEy aLsO SaYiNg tHaT ThEy wAnT To gEt tHeIr lOoK On aT Us, Or tHeY'Ll bE A-ScOuRiNg dOwN OuR SeLvEs fOr tHe hErEtIc fUgItIvE ThEy bEeN AlL SeArChInG FoR.   
GC: OK, OK, THIS WILL ALL GO AWAY SOON. HOW ARE YOU AT EVASIVE MANEUVERS?  
TC: HoW ArE YoU At aLl gOiNg aGaInSt tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN cHuCkLeVoOdOoS WhEn tHeY Up aNd fRy yOuR PaN?   
GC: YOU ARE JUST INVALUABLE IN A CRISIS, HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU THAT.  
TC: NoT In aLl aS MaNy wOrDs, BrO  
GC: WELL, DON'T REMIND ME. GAMZEE, NOW IS THE TIME TO THINK OF SOMETHING.  
TC: I Am aLrEaDy gEtTiNg mY ThInK On rEaL HaRd bRo. GoT An iDeA AlL Up iN My pAn aLrEaDy.   
TC: GeT YoUr sElF Up aT Me hErE. i'lL PaInT YoU AlL KiNdS Of wIcKeD MiRtHfUl  
GC: ARE YOU ACTUALLY SHITTING ME?   
TC: I AiN'T JoKiNg aT YoU, bRo. ThEy'lL Be rAtTlInG OuR WaLlS RiGhT ThE MoThErFuCk sOoN.   
TC: ThEy'lL Be rAtTlInG OuR PaNs sOoNeR.   
GC: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M COMING! 

***

TC: YoU Be aLl hOlDiNg rIgHt sTiLl nOw bEsT FrIeNd.   
GC: I'M HOLDING STILL ALRIGHT. FUCKING FROZEN IN TERROR IS WHAT I AM.  
TC: MoThErFuCkIn ExAgGeRaTiNg iS wHaT YoU ArE DoInG ArOuNd nOw.   
GC: THIS STUFF SMELLS WEIRD.  
TC: AiN'T TrYiNg tO MaKe yOu sMeLl lIkE A BuNcH Of rEdFlOwErS BrOtHeR.   
TC: ThErE.   
TC: YoU BeInG AlL Up aNd dOnE NoW.   
TC: ...   
GC: GAMZEE?  
GC: DON'T SPACE OUT ON ME NOW! DREADNOUGHT, REMEMBER?  
TC: I NeVeR BeEn aNd fOrGoTtEn tHaT. jUsT GeTtInG My lOoK On, Is aLl...   
GC: TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE, IT'LL LAST LONGER! 

***

TC: NoW BeInG ThE TiMe tO AlL StArT BrEaThInG AgAiN, bRoThEr.   
GC: HAAAAAAAAAAAH... GODS AROUND, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK.  
TC: I AlL ThOuGhT It wOuLd. ThEy gOt tHeIr pEeK On aT My sIgN.   
GC: WELL I WISH IT HAD STOPPED THEM FROM SCANNING US IN THE FIRST PLACE.  
TC: I'M NoT AlL SuRe aBoUt tHaT, bRoThEr. It bEiNg tHe mOsT LeGiT oF MiRaClEs sEeInG YoU LiKe tHiS.   
GC: NO. GAMZEE, DO NOT EVEN THINK IT. THIS PAINT IS COMING OFF THE SECOND I FIND MY LEGS AGAIN.  
TC: YoU Be lOoKiNg aLl rIgHtEoUs aNd mIrThFuL, bEsT FrIeNd.   
TC: MaKeS Me aLl kInDs oF HaPpY To bE SeEiNg yOu aLl sMiLe lIkE ThAt.   
GC: I'M NOT ACTUALLY... OH WHAT THE HELL.  
GC: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FLY ON WHILE I GET SOME SHUTEYE NOW?  
TC: FoR SuRe, My mIrThFuL BrOtHeR.   
TC: HoNk :o)

\-- TerminallyCapricious [TC] saved file "cockpit_footage_capture_shot.png" --


	3. Chapter 3

**BR2  
** Prompt: Tingo (Pascuense): To slowly steal all the possessions from a friend's house by borrowing and not giving them back.  
[LINK](http://hsworldcup.dreamwidth.org/19285.html?thread=4501845#cmt4501845)

TC: HeY BeSt fRiEnD!!   
TC: Do yOu aLl hAvE OnE Of tHeM MiRaClE TwIrLy mOtHeRfUcKeRs?   
CG: DO YOU BY ANY CHANCE MEAN AN ELECTRIC MIXING DEVICE? **  
TC: ThAt wAs wHaT I WaS AlL GeTtInG At.   
CG: NO I DO NOT.    
CG: AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I DO NOT!    
CG: NO ELECTRIC MIXING DEVICE IS CURRENTLY IN MY POSSESSION.    
CG: BECAUSE IT IS IN YOURS.    
CG: AND IF YOU LOST IT I WILL USE IT TO TWIRL YOUR FUCKING SPONGE.    
TC: UuUuUh...    
TC: I MaY HaVe bEeN AnD FoRgOtTeN ThAt.    
TC: HoNkHoNk :o)    
TC: LiTtLe mOtHeRfUcKeR Is a tInY ThInG, mAy hAvE GoTtEn iTsElF AlL BuRiEd sOmEwHeRe...    
CG: LET ME GUESS: IT IS BURIED BENEATH ALL OF MY OTHER STUFF YOU HAVE.    
CG: LIKE THE BOOKS, THE PAN, NO LESS THAN THREE SNUGGLEPLANES,    
CG: THE NUTRITION PLATEAUS, ONE BOTTLE OF CLEANSING SLIME...    
TC: I DoN'T GeT My bElIeVe oN I WoUlD HaVe pUt tHe bOoKs aLl uP In tHe pIlE, bRo.    
CG: I WOULD NOT PUT IT PAST YOU AT THIS POINT.   
CG: BUT SPEAKING OF BORROWED IMPLEMENTS    
CG: YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHERE MY NAILSHARPENING KIT IS?    
TC: I'M NoT BeInG AlL SuRe aBoUt tHaT.    
TC: BuT YoU CoUlD AlWaYs cOmE OvEr aT Me hErE AnD SeArCh fOr iT   
GC: I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I LITERALLY HAVE TO SEARCH YOUR HIVE FOR MY STUFF AT THIS POINT.    
TC: I JuSt bE SaYiNg, MoThErFuCkErS AlWaYs sEeM To bE GoTtEn fOuNd hErE MoRe tHaN ThErE, bRo.    
TC: CoUlD SaVe yOu aLl mAnNeR Of tRoUbLe tO JuSt sTaRt SeArChInG HeRe.    
GC: WHAT WOULD YOU WANT WITH THE THING ANYWAY?    
GC: DON'T TELL ME YOU MANAGED TO LOSE YOUR OWN.    
GC: IN FACT I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER PERSONALLY ALCHEMIZING ALL OF THESE THINGS FOR YOU.    
GC: NEITHER YOUR HIVE NOR YOUR PILE ARE LARGE ENOUGH TO START LOSING SHIT.    
TC: BeEn tRyInG To mAkE ThE PiLe lArGeR, bRo.    
TC: WoUlD Be eAsIeR If i hAd mOrE MoThErFuCkIn tHiNgS AlL MoThErFuCkIn fItTiNg fOr tHe tAsK.    
TC: HoRnS AiN'T AlL ThEy Be aLl cRaNkEd uP To FoR PiLeS YoU MeAn tO Be sHaRiNg wItH MoThErFuCkErS.   
TC: NoW ThAt i aLl hAvE MoThErFuCkErS To bE ShArInG WiTh aGaIn.   
TC: HoNk!    
CG: YOU COULD ALWAYS JUST DO THE INTELLIGENT THING AND ALCHEMIZE MORE SNUGGLEPLANES.    
TC: I HaD A BeTtEr mOtHeRfUcKiN ThOuGhT.    
TC: WaS ThInKiNg tHaT YoU MiGhT AlL WaNt tO CoMe oVeR ToNiGhT.   
TC: AnD FiNd yOuR BiTcHtItS NaIlKiT    
TC: AnD MaYbE PiLe a lItTlE    
TC: HoNkHoNkHoNk :o)    
GC: GAMZEE. DID YOU REALLY SWIPE ALL MY THINGS SO THAT I WOULD HAVE TO COME TO YOUR HIVE TO GET MY FUCKING STUFF.    
TC: AiN'T SaYiNg yOu hAvE To aLl cOmE AnD GeT It.   
TC: RaThEr sAyInG YoU CoUlD Be aLl uSiNg tHaT StUfF HeRe aS WeLl aS ThErE BrO.    
TC: My hIvE'S BiG EnOuGh fOr tWo mOtHeRfUcKeRs aNd tHeIr sTuFf aLl tOgEtHeR.    
TC: WoUlDn't hAvE To gEt yOuR SeArCh oN FoR ThInGs iF YoU NeVeR LeFt tHeM AlL AlOnE HeRe.    
GC: ARE YOU ASKING ME TO MOVE IN WITH YOU?   
GC: IN THE MOST IDIOTIC WAY POSSIBLE?    
TC: I'Ve gOnE AnD BeEn aLl mOtHeRfUcKiN SuBtLe aBoUt iT ToO!    
**TC: HoNkHoNkHoNk!!! :o) 

  



	4. Chapter 4

**BR2**  
Prompt: "九牛一毛 (jiǔ niú yì máo)"- a drop in the bucket (literally, 9 cows and one strand of hair; ie, something so small it's like one strand of hair among nine cows).  
[LINK](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19285.html?thread=4868181#cmt4868181)

 

You barely recognize him the next time you see him.  
He looks smaller now, thin to the point of emaciation, covered in his own blood and with his facepaint smeared so much it looks like his skin is just dark grey and purple. His ridiculous godtier getup is torn to shreds, as is his skin beneath it.  
He stands behind the Muse of Space, the cherub you have all spent so much time searching for, who is his other messiah, you suppose. You cannot even begin to imagine how he did it, but he found her. He must have died and gone to places you do not want to imagine and he found her among the shattered nothing of what is left of the furthest ring.  
You search your heart and find that the pity you might have felt for him in the past is all but dead, and you can barely find it. Even now, he will not look at you. He just stares at the ground and refuses to look at anything, until Calliope steps aside and gives him a gentle push towards you.  
"won't yoU greet yoUr friend, gamzee?"  
"I AlL BeLiEvE He aIn't mY FrIeNd nO MoRe. AfTeR AlL ThE ShIt i uP AnD DiD."  
You barely suppress your gasp of surprise. The last time you heard him talking like that was... when was it? You have to think back so far, and you don't even remember the last thing he said to you in that voice. It seems like he is speaking to you from the past on one of the memos, completely oblivious to what his future self was doing. But he isn't, you remind yourself. He is here right now, he did all of those things, and the way he is talking now is likely an attempt to trick you. Terezi told you that he tried that with her as well, making her let down her guard and almost taking her life in her resulting moment of weakness.  
And anyway, it shouldn't matter. It is just his voice, nothing more. Nothing of what he did stopped being things that he did, nothing of the harm he did to you, your friends and the entirety of paradox space in any way stopped mattering. You know you still hate him and can't even begin to think about forgiving him for all the horror he inflicted, or ever believing another thing he says, or ever trusting him within a hundred yards of the people you love. But you also know that the pity that pangs in your heart when hearing his old way of talking won't go away either.


	5. Chapter 5

**BR4  
** Prompt: Beserk Button: Where one becomes thoroughly enraged at a certain occurrence.  
[LINK](hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/21508.html?thread=5910532#cmt5910532)  


TC: ShOoOoSh, MoThErFuCkEr, ShOoOoSh?  
CG: NO! THERE IS NO FUCKING SHOOSH THIS TIME. THIS IS IT. THIS IS FINAL. I AM NOW OFFICIALLY ENRAGED.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?  
CG: DID YOU JUST WAKE UP THIS MORNING WITH THE PLAN TO BE A COMPLETE WASTE OF SPACE?  
CG: OR DID YOU JUST WANT TO PISS ME OFF AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE?  
CG: BECAUSE MISSION FUCKING ACCOMPLISHED NOOKFART!  
CG: YOU FOUND THE ONE THING CAPABLE OF ACCOMPLISHING THIS PARTICULAR RETARDED MISSION.  
TC: HoNk?  
TC: :o(  
CG: OH NO YOU DON'T! NO SAD CLOWN FACES ARE PULLING YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHITTER THIS TIME, OH NO.  
CG: YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER AND YOUR BULLSHIT CLOWN GODS HELP YOU WHEN I FIND YOU.   
TC: Aw mAn, DoN'T MeAn tO Be aLl hIdInG FrOm yOu.  
TC: It's jUsT RiGhT AbOuT NeCeSsArY NoW TiLl yOu mAnAgE To cOoL YoUr rUmBlEsPhErEs sOmE.  
CG: YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND FACE THE MUSIC LIKE AN ADULT.   
TC: SoUnDs tO Me lIkE AlL ThIs aDuLt nOiSe iS HiGhLy oVeRrAtEd aT...   
CG: THINGS WILL GO BETTER FOR YOU IF I DON'T HAVE TO CRAWL IN THERE AFTER YOU.   
TC: I FiNd tHaT AlL MoThErFuCkInG HaRd tO bE BeLiEvInG.  
TC: AlSo i aLrEaDy uP AnD EvAcUaTeD FrOm tHaT CeRtAiN PlAcE.  
CG: NO YOU DIDN'T. I CAN STILL HEAR YOUR IDIOT ASS SHUFFLE AROUND IN THERE.   
TC: No yOu dOn't!!! MuSt bE SoMe sQuEaKbEaStS AlL Up iN ThE VeNtS!  
CG: DO YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?   
TC: YeS?   
CG: WELL YOU ARE SHIT OUT OF LUCK. I'M COMING IN.   
TC: NoNoNo  
TC: HoNkHoNkHoNk  
TC: :o(  
CG: YOUR ATTEMPTS AT BEING PITIFUL ARE COMPLETELY INEFFECTUAL, YOU PAN ROTTED EXCUSE FOR A TROLL.  
CG: DAMNIT, HOW CAN YOU BE THIS FAST IN HERE?   
TC: I AlL Up aNd gOt mY PrAcTiCe oF ThIs oN A LoT BrO.  
TC: YoU WoN'T Be cAtChInG ThIs nInJa tIlL YoU CaLmEd tHe mOtHeRfUcK DoWn.  
CG: NOT TILL YOU FACE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID!  
TC: I DiDn't dO AnY MoThErFuCkInG ThInG.  
TC: AnD I DiDn't mEaN FoR YoU To gEt yOuR UnChIlL On aBoUt iT LiKe tHiS.  
TC: JuSt tHoUgHt iT WoUlD Be a fUnNy mOtHeRfUcKiNg tHiNg.  
CG: THE THING YOU DIDN'T DO?   
TC: UuUuH, yEs!   
CG: SO NOW YOU ARE GOING WITH 'SOMEONE ELSE DID IT'?   
TC: UuUuH, yEs?   
CG: YOU ARE GOING WITH A STORY IN WHICH SOMEONE ELSE CREPT INTO MY LOCKED RESPITEBLOCK AND DREW CLOWNFACES ON MY POSTERS.  
CG: IN THIS PARALLEL UNIVERSE YOU INHABIT, WHO WOULD THAT SOMEONE BE?   
TC: Aw mAn, I DoN'T AlL KnOw.  
CG: WHAT A MYSTERY THAT IS!!  
CG: GET OUT YOUR HUMAN DETECTIVE HAT AND SMOKING DEVICE, WE ARE GETTING THIS FUCKER SOLVED.  
CG: WHO WOULD DRAW CLOWN FACES ON THE LAST EXISTING MOVIE POSTERS IN PARADOX SPACE?  
CG: WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?  
CG: MAYBE THE SOMEONE WHO WILL BE SKINNED ALIVE WHEN I FIND HIM?  
CG: YES, IT IS. MYSTERY FUCKING SOLVED.   


ENDANGERED terminallyCapricious [ETC] opened memo on board SAVE THE CLOWN. 

ETC: To aNy mOtHeRfUcKeR OuT ThErE  
ETC: hElP!  
ETC: nEeD A PlAcE To uP AnD HiDe.  
ETC: aNd tO AlChEmIzE MoViE PoStErS AlL KiNdS Of nEw lIkE...  
ETC: hOnK!!!   



	6. Chapter 6

**BR5  
** Prompt: "It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known." - Sydney Carton, Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities  
[LINK](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/22187.html?thread=6909355#cmt6909355)

He walks beside you through the long dark corridors with his head bowed, barely even looking where he's going. Without you next to him, you're certain he would have run into a wall a long time ago, and probably would have just fallen asleep where he fell. You don't even rightly know how long he has been awake now, but you know he can't go another day like this. He stumbles ever so often and when you reach over to touch his shoulder, you can feel him shaking.  
"you gotta get to stop soon, bro.  
YOU CAN'T GO ON ALL WALKING LIKE THIS FOREVER."  
"I CAN WALK ABOUT HOWEVER LONG I FUCKING WANT. JUST WATCH ME."  
You can tell he is trying to shout, his intonation tells you so, but the volume is not that far above a whisper anymore.  
"IF I STOP WALKIN I'LL FALL ASLEEP..."  
"i be thinkin you'll all fall asleep either way right soon anyway.  
YOU'LL JUST FALL ON YOUR FACE AS WELL."  
He just grumbles at you and keeps trudging. Right. Time to do something about this then. He doesn't even notice where you are leading him, to far gone to pay any attention. Round two more corners and through one transportaliser and you reached your goal. He stops short and frowns.  
"WHY ARE WE HERE?"  
"we are all here for the mother fucking horn pile  
HONK."  
He jumps at that, he always does.  
"NO WE ARE NOT! I TOLD YOU I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP, NOT NOW YOU PAN ADDLED... HEY!!"  
You have had enough of arguing. There has been so much arguing and shouting of late, enough is enough. You just grab him, pinning his arms to his sides, lift him up and hoist both of you onto the hornpile, which comments with a brief but loud cacophony. Karkat struggles and curses, but you just hold on. Once stationary, he won't be able to keep this up.  
"shoosh, bro, you be all getting to sleep now.  
I'LL ALL BE HERE ALL THE TIME  
not gonna let the dreams get you  
SHOOOSH."  
Slowly his struggles get weaker and weaker, and you know you won. He relaxes in your arms bit by bit, fighting it the entire way, but at last he goes completely limp, his eyes drift shut and he's gone. You sigh and rearrange him to lie on his side on the horns and take your place beside him.  
Whatever the dreambubbles will try to throw at him, they will have to go through you first.  
And you would like to see them try.


End file.
